


With each breath of air you take, I fall further in love with you.

by fairysoot



Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Grinding, Intimacy, M/M, Slight over stimulation, Smut, basically noah and schlatt are gay and noah fingers schlatt, but not really?, i just really wanted to write something sort of soft, they are a little ooc in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysoot/pseuds/fairysoot
Summary: The way Noah’s hands know where to go, where to touch... even while he’s just helping Schlatt undress, the brush of Noah’s hand against his body sends shivers all the way through him.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Noah, Jschlatt/Noah | Hugbox
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	With each breath of air you take, I fall further in love with you.

Schlatt’s unsure that anything else could ever come close to the feeling that Noah gives him.

The way Noah’s hands know where to go, where to touch... even while he’s just helping Schlatt undress, the brush of Noah’s hand against his body sends shivers all the way through him.

Needless to say, Noah’s voice is just as addictive, flowing out and speaking words that Schlatt easily loses himself in, especially the words he speaks with a confident smirk and with fingers reaching over exposed skin.

“Noah, please,” a groan escapes his lips, his hips involuntarily reaching upwards to try and find more friction, “you’re a fucking tease.”

Noah chuckles lightly, “I wouldn’t call myself a tease... I haven’t even started,” He drags his finger lightly down Schlatt’s length, watching with intrigue when it twitches.

Schlatt’s groan is muffled slightly by him trying to keep his mouth shut, he can’t form words well when Noah’s touching him like this, like he knows every one of his weak spots. he opens his eyes, immediately entranced by the shorter man.

“Noah,” His breath hitches slightly when he calls out the man’s name, the need for Noah to just constantly touch him is over bearing at this point.

Noah feels his face flush slightly at hearing his name come from Schlatt’s parted lips, He shushes Schlatt before he can get another word in, “You know I’ll take care of you, I always will.” He says, voice rougher than usual, he grins when he hears Schlatt whimper. This was a side to Schlatt that only he got to know, the fragile, vulnerable side that only came out when they were like this.

Schlatt watches his boyfriend with keen interest as he grabs and applies the lube to his fingers, his eyes trapped on him even when Noah taps his thigh so that he can spread his legs farther apart, anticipating the pleasure that always comes from doing this with him.

He wastes no time in pushing his ring and middle finger in, slowly opening him up while his left hand rests peacefully on Schlatt’s thigh. “How does that feel?”

Schlatt breathes out a sharp curse, giving a faint nod along with it as he closes his eyes a bit tighter than they were, a moan escaping his lips when Noah lowers his head down to leave a small kiss on his inner thigh.

Pushing his fingers in a bit deeper to hear the small hiss of breath escape Schlatt, he reaches the hand previously on the taller man’s thigh to his chin and watches closely as Schlatt raises his head to furthermore expose his neck to Noah, moaning Noah’s name softly when he feels a pair of lips envelop a small area of his neck, biting on it lightly right after to make sure it leaves a hickey before he moves himself slowly back down, leaving a trail of sure to be hickeys as he does.

Once he’s back where he was, he closes his hand around Schlatt’s length, squeezing the base slightly.

“God please,” Schlatt struggles to get a full sentence out, his voice cracking as he tries to get the right words out, “more, fucking more.”

Noah responds by inserting another finger, going deeper in to push against his prostate while Schlatt moves his hips to try and grind himself against his hand.

Noah can almost feel the low groan at the back of Schlatt’s throat, a small pleading noise before he finds his words, “Fuck, Noah, I’m going to fucking-“

“Go ahead, baby.” Noah sneaks the nickname in, shifting his fingers slightly so that they’re playing with the head of his cock in a teasing way as he guides Schlatt through.

Schlatt whines when the fingers he has on his head don’t leave immediately after he finishes and instead continue to tease him lightly after, so Noah pulls his hand away and goes near the top of the bed where a towel sits at the edge of the nightstand, grabbing it he quickly wipes his hands off before going to wipe the cum off Schlatt and setting it to the side.

Schlatt looks up to Noah with half lidded eyes, silently asking him to kiss him. He complies, already familiar to all the different looks Schlatt gives him, their lips moving in sync, pulling each other’s mouths open slightly before they pull away for air.

“You’re gorgeous” Noah breathes, their mouths barely inches apart, foreheads pressed against each other, his thumb reaches out to run over the taller man’s bottom lip before he leaves a small peck on his nose.

“Can I get you off now?” Schlatt asks lightly, trying to deflect the attention away from him.

Noah laughs softly at the attempt, shaking his head as he lays down on the pillow next to Schlatt, “I’m good, this is what I like doing most.”

Schlatt glances at him quickly with a small smile before turning his eyes towards the window. Noah takes the opportunity to wrap his hands around Schlatt’s waist, their bodies fitting together easily, both knowing in just a few minutes the two of them will be fast asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
